Kinetic Flare
Note: Any characters speaking in quotes or names that occur before humans are introduced are English translations, as the Rohaz spoke their own language. Early Life Royalty Kinetic Flare was born in central Arktavia, on Planet Venglar in 21349 BC. She was actually the daughter of the new Mentis High Commander, Fenix Flashfire. She lived a very privileged life as the princess of the Mentis Empire that spanned across multiple galaxies, and she was a well known celebrity because if her and her father's status. Her father originally wanted her to go into politics and government like him, and she was willing to follow his footsteps. Unfortunately, her whole life changed right in front of her after a very traumatic event in her life. A New Mission When Kinetic Flare was 16, her whole life its changed course within a few hours. While her mother was at a business meeting, Robur sympathizers assaulted the massive office building in Arktavia. They took many hostages, including Kinetic's mother, and threatened to kill her if their demands were not met. The Mentis could not oblige to the threats of terrorists however, and sent in the Valkyrie Special Forces Squad to liberate the hostages. However, the terrorists saw them coming and killed all of the hostages immediately and escaped before the Valkyries could reach the floor that they were on. All they found were a bunch of mutilated bodies stacked in a pile, Kinetic Flare's mother upon them. Kinetic was watching the news the entire time and praying her mother a safe return, however, she was devastated when she learned of her mother's death; and was even more stricken when she saw pictures of the shredded bodies. From that point on, Kinetic Flare swore on her life that she would avenge her mother's death and those who were responsible would pay dearly. The next day, against her father's will, she enlisted in the Valkyrie Special Forces Training Program. Valkyrie Best of the Best Over the next 50 years, Kinetic Flare trained among the elite and graduated from the Valkyrie Training Program at the top of her class. For the next 1,000 years, she partook in over 8,000 combat operations in the war against the Robur across the galaxy. She was easily the best soldier in the Valkyries, with every single one of her missions being carried out without any Mentis casualties and not one mission being compromised. She became the symbol of the Mentis Valkyrie and with her status as the daughter of High Commander Fenix, her popularity soared even higher. However, there was something happening behind the media and cameras; something truly sick and horrendous that would make even some of the most hardened soldiers sick to their stomachs. Twisted Mind Kinetic Flare never forgot or forgave what the Robur did to her mother, and she was very determined to cause as much pain to the Robur as possible. Usually after a mission, Kinetic Flare would take pleasure in torturing any Robur that surrendered on the battlefield, usually using devices to cut off their regeneration capabilities and skinning them alive; which is the main reason why there were never any Robur survivors after her team went into combat. Her torture methods didn't just involve skinning Robur alive, she would also tear off small pieces of them, sodomize them with her flame sword, and even go as far as eating them alive. She would even pay off interrogation officers after they were done with their subjects just so she torture them for fun. She was a true sadist at heart; it was like an addiction that she couldn't rid herself of (she never tried to get rid of it either). She threatened that she would do the same to her squadmates as she did to the Robur if they ever told anyone about what was going on after the missions, as this level of brutality was not accepted in the military, and they kept their mouths shut. However, they could only take this level of insanity for so much time, and eventually they would finally crack and tell her superiors everything. Up and Gone Kinetic Flare's teammates could only put up with her brutality and torture for so long, and in 20,000 BC, they ratted her out to her commander. Her commander was appalled at the sick and twisted stories of what was happening to Robur in the hands of Kinetic, and she was charged and court-martialed on the account of Prisoner Abuse and Rohaz Rights. The hearings took place over the next year, and were done without the media or population ever knowing because of her father's generosity. Her father was extremely disappointed, and he personally made sure that she would never be heard of again. She was pronounced dead and a false funeral was held where billions of Mentis attended in her honor. Kinetic Flare was now removed from the Mentis Valkyries, and was en route to the 4th planet in the Artificially-Created Sol System, Mars, for her new assignment. Security Amalgam In the year of 19,999 BC, Kinetic arrived at the Mars Research Facility, and was put in charge of the security team stationed there. She knew she had hit rock bottom, being pronounced dead and deployed to some science base on the far edge of the galaxy, but that didn't stop her from acting her usual self: arrogant and overconfident. The next few years of her life were spent just patrolling, watching machines, and doing boring paperwork on the artificial planet. She still entertained herself in her free time by sparring with her fellow security team and hunting the animals that lived on the planet; but soon things would change on the planet for her, things that would affect her for the rest of her life. Tectonic Terror After years of analysis and programming, the Amalgam subject known as Terrus Unus was awakened from stasis in 19,900 BC. Kinetic had a new task at hand now, to make sure that the artificial hybrid stayed in line. However, the job was not as easy as it sounded, as Terrus Unus was an extremely violent and powerful individual. The project was running smoothly, but then one day during a training exercise Terrus Unus escaped from his cell and managed to kill hundreds of scientists and security forces before Kinetic Flare arrived to stop him. Then, he told her something that made her think about the past 1,000 years of her," You and I Kinetic, we're just alike. We are both the true faces of war, the brutality, bloodshed and chaos." She adamantly replied that she was never like him nor never will be, but it was in denial, as she truly now understood the monster that she was by witnessing the havoc wrought by Terrus Unus, now known as Tectonic Terror, and his chilling statement. The Ex-Valkyrie was an even match against the hybrid, and they battled into the night and into the next day. She eventually managed to overcome him after backup arrived from the nearby star system, but the damage had been done, and Tectonic Terror was locked down for good after being subdued. Although she still tried to act tough and arrogant, she always thought twice about her decisions from that point on. Demolition In the year of 19,942 BC, a massive group of Robur landed on the surface of Mars, and were approaching the Mentis Research Facility at high-speed. Kinetic knew that there was no way the small security team could take out that many Robur, and ordered an immediate evacuation of the facility. Within about 30 minutes, every Mentis was off of the surface of the planet, staying outside of the Robur ships' line-of-sight and remaining hidden through stealth technology. Within an hour of the Mentis leaving, the Robur arrived at the facility and destroyed everything still left behind. The Robur Commander did not know that the Mentis had already left the planet and assumed that they had spread out throughout the jungles and mountains of Mars. He sent his whole force out in search parties across the planet, looking for the Mentis scientists, but after a month of searching, he simply gave up and the Robur left the Sol System. Truth was however, that the Mentis, including Kinetic Flare, had escaped to the Orbital Research System above the 3rd planet, Earth. They had narrowly escaped certain death, and after celebrations they continued their work on the Amalgam Trio. Earth Menton Kinetic continued to carry out her duty on-board the Earth Orbital Research Facility for the next few thousand years, making sure everything ran smoothly and watching over the scientists. However, the war took a whole new direction after they heard the news in 17,201 BC that the Robur had pushed through the last line of defense, and that High Commander Fenix was threatening to use a new superweapon dubbed "Menton". Many scientists were frightened that Fenix was seriously planning on using Menton, as they knew the dangers of Creation Energy and what would happen if something went wrong. Despite the protest of billions, the Menton was fired in 17,200, with the purpose of targeting the specific Robur genes and wiping them out. However, something went wrong and the weapon targeted ALL Rohaz genes, effectively wiping out the whole species in the Milky Way galaxy. Everyone on-board the Earth Facility however, was unaffected by the weapon, as most of the blast energy was absorbed by the special Genetic Defense Array they had set-up on Earth to protect the biological specimens from being influenced in their evolutionary paths. Deep Sleep The scientists were shocked that Fenix had actually used the weapon, and soon learned that the weapon indeed did malfunction, and killed off a great number of Mentis and Robur. In an attempt to see if there where any survivors, the team launched thousands of special probes to relay the information that there were survivors of the blast and that they needed help. The team knew it would be a long time before help arrived, and decided to go into cryo-sleep in 17,999 BC and wait for one of two things: help from any surviving Rohaz to arrive, or for the new species growing on Earth, the humans, to evolve to a state where the Mentis could easily fit in and reproduce with them to continue their species. Kinetic Flare's cryo-pod was in the same room as the Amalgam trio in case anything happened to them, and her decision would save her life. Disturbance Hyperion's Comet In 1109 AD, the Elemental Superbeing known as Hyperion set forth for Earth after speeding around the entire galaxy searching for sentient life. Her and Chaos were able to freeze themselves in space and set a course for Earth, accelerating at high speed from the ruined LGA System to the Sol System. However, in a 1 in a 10^500 chance, the Earth Orbital Facility happened to be right in the path of the comet, and the two collided in a bone-shattering crash, as the Facility was completely destroyed with debris and frozen cryo-pods flying out into space (Hyperion and Chaos were thrown off course slightly, and it would be nearly another thousand years before they would swing completely back around towards Earth). Kinetic Flare however, was extremely lucky, as her sector, which also housed the Amalgam trio was separated and spun towards Earth, with each pod flinging out towards a different section of the Earth's surface. Frostbite Kinetic Flare's pod accelerated towards the Earth at over 60 times the speed of sound, aiming directly at the North Pole. Her pod crashed into a massive glacier covering the ground, which shattered the massive block of ice instantly and heated up the surrounding water to over 500 degrees Celsius. Due to the construction of the pod, it continued to float on the surface of the water inside the crater, but its auto-awake sequence was damaged as water seeped inside the electronics, and Kinetic Flare remained asleep peacefully. Over time ice began to form around the pod, covering in huge layers of ice over the next 1,000 years. It could still be seen from high altitude however, due to its shape and how much it stood out amongst the artic frost. Alex's Discovery On October 25th, 2069 AD, Kinetic's pod was finally discovered by humans. The Coast Guard pilot known as Alex Tiberius spotted the pod, and took it back to his place for further analysis. He made many attempts to breach the sealed pod, as he was very curious and had no idea what was inside of it. He got extremely frustrated, as he could not simply open, and instead decided to sell it to HGE Industries for a large amount of cash. HGE took extreme interest in the pod, and Alex received his payment shortly and HGE arrived to collect the pod. They didn't want anyone else to know about it however, and they managed to erase Alex's memory of the spacecraft after taking him into custody. HGE The Analysis When HGE received Kinetic's pod, a hand-picked team of scientists began an analysis of it immediately. After about a week of working around the clock, they were able to open the pod and they discovered something truly amazing: A perfectly cryo-preserved humanoid that looked exactly like humans in every way, except for the strange armor it was wearing. DNA tests showed that it's genetic code was mostly the same as that of humans, except for one huge difference: its brain. The brain of the test subject, which was later dubbed "Subject Zero", was nearly 900,000,000 times more powerful than any human brain to date. HGE managed to move Kinetic out of her pod without awakening her (a special code was needed to reactivate the Mentis mind to full capacity, and HGE discovered the code and kept it handy in case they wanted to wake her up)and placed her body in a special stasis cell where they could analyze her and conduct experiments. HGE continued to study and learn about Kinetic Flare's structure and physiology until 2071 AD, when President Evan Tiberius found a way to put her to use. It would change the face of warfare forever. Project Osyka In 2071, HGE began Project Osyka, a top secret military project designed to create super-soldiers by combining a genetically modified human sperm cell that have all of the best chromosomes for war with Kinetic Flare's egg cells. The subjects were not actually grown inside of her, but in a bio-cell next to her with her umbilical cord still attached to the growing creature. Kinetic Flare was used in this manner to create 5 superhumans, Krein, Schlein, Bane, Evanata, and XtremEvan. Her children partook in many events that led to the current state of the LGA System, such as World War 3 and The Civil War while she continued to remain in deep sleep on Earth. She even slept through the final days of Earth, as Task Force 92 unleashed a massive nuclear onslaught that ended the Civil War for good and killed almost every single human on the planet. She would only remain in her peaceful state for another year, as her help would soon be needed to take on the ultimate evil. Awakening Roy For the first time in almost 20,000 years, Kinetic Flare opened her eyes in 2153 AD. She was awaken by the two humans known as Roy and Fleisch, who were searching for answers about her son, Emperor XtremEvan, who they believed was constructing a superweapon for a massive war in the near future. She thought they were fellow Mentis who were there to rescue her at first, but was then shocked at seeing that they had "huge black spots in their eyes" and then assumed that they were some strange alien race. The two were able to calm her down, explaining what they were and asking who she was. She eased down eventually through the conversation, and went with them on Roy's ship where more answers awaited her. Revelations While staying aboard Roy's ship for the next week, many of Kinetic's questions were answered, such as the current state of the universe and how it was leaning towards war. She was appalled when Fleisch explained to her how her body was used to create 5 super-soldiers who are now running an empire with an iron fist, and that they all are sick and twisted sadists, just like how Kinetic Flare used to be when she was a Valkyrie. She was truly shocked when Roy told her that XtremEvan is rebuilding the Menton superweapon, as she remembered what happened when her father used it as if it happened yesterday. Roy didn't know the full details of the weapon, but once she explained it to him he was even more determined to stop XtremEvan, as the fate of the human species was at stake now. Kinetic Flare wanted to prevent the weapon from going off too, and signed on to the newly formed Force of Impeachment, with the sole purpose of stopping her rampaging son. Current Life Kinetic Flare is currently the second in command of the F.O.I., working with many individuals who all share the same goal of stopping the Menton weapon. She knows what is at stake, and is extremely determined to put a stop to the construction of the Menton weapon. She also works with Roy develop new weapons and technologies, as with her amazing Mentis knowledge and Roy's advanced powers for engineering, she has helped make the F.O.I. into the most state of the art combat force in the field. Kinetic Flare has also taken part in many missions against the Epsilon, including the Battle of Demith. Personality Before the ending of the Robur-Mentis War, Kinetic Flare's attitude was disapproved of by nearly everyone, and was only allowed to continue duty on the basis that she was an extremely skilled soldier. Except for her close military friends, people saw her as an arrogant and overconfident fool who often put personal glory over honor in most combat cases. She was also a bit of a sadist, taking pleasure in torturing captive Robur that surrendered after battle. After being unfrozen and realizing that she was the last of herkind, her attitude changed dramatically. She became more mature and serious about the task at hand, and more determined than ever to do something honorable for once in her life. Her only true friend at the moment is Roy, but she constantly ponders on whether there are any other Rohaz survivors. She is also afflicted with self-guilt, believing that after her discretions within the Mentis Military, she did not deserve to be the sole survivor of the Rohaz. Roy often reassures her that she will have plenty of opportunities to make up for past mistakes. Powers & Abilities As with most Mentis Soldiers, Kinetic Flare possesses both primary and secondary abilities. Energy Manipulation Kinetic Flare's primary ability involves manipulation of energy, which she handles with extreme potency. She doesn't need any matter or catalyst to create energy bursts, she can literally create pure energy out of thin air and propel it towards a target with the power equivalent to 5 megatons at maximum, though attacks of this magnitude require significant "charge up" times. Fire Manipulation Kinetic Flare's secondary ability involves manipulation of fire. She can create and control the element of fire and use it to any way she sees fit. One of her favorite fire control abilities is creating a longsword made of fire, another includes defending herself with flames by creating a wall of fire surrounding her, which melts projectiles as they enter. Rohaz-Mentis As with most Mentis, she can fly and breathe through any atmosphere or vacuum, and has more natural strength than the average human that is further amplified by her intense Mentis military training, allowing her to lift approximately 1.5 tons at max strain. She also possesses the kinetic barrier created by the minds of all Rohaz-Mentis which protects her momentarily from small arms fire and high concussive force, the barrier quickly fails after continued physical punishment. Her advanced Mentis mind also allows her to quickly learn any human language after hearing only a few sentences, though it does take time for her to develop a full vocabulary.